A conventional refrigerator typically includes a cabinet having one or more sub-compartments, such as a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment. The compartments may be arranged side-by-side or top-to-bottom, and separated by an insulated shelf, or mullion wall. The refrigerator may also include one or more shelves and drawers for separating the compartments and providing different areas and surfaces for storing food. In addition, a conventional refrigerator typically includes one or more doors for accessing the storage compartments and for sealing the compartments to prevent cold air leakage. The ability to adjust the size of the sub-compartments is desired and a door that can expand and contract with the changing size of one or more of the sub-compartments is also desired.